Alf Thompson
Alf Thompson is the farmer of Thompson Ground. Job Alf, along with his wife, is the farmer of Thompson Ground. He mostly farms sheep, chickens and cattle. Vehicles *The Yellow Tractor (Seasons 1 and 2) *The Red Tractor *The Plough *Quad Bike Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen, Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, The Sheep in the Clover Field, Postman Pat's Tractor Express, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (cameo), Postman Pat's Windy Day (does not speak), Postman Pat's Foggy Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat Goes Sledging and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat has the Best Village (does not speak), Postman Pat and the Robot, Postman Pat takes Flight and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite (cameo), Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine (cameo), Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie (cameo), Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting (cameo) *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale (cameo), Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pet Rescue, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat (cameo), Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Spy Mission and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, A Wind Machine, Big Balloons (cameo), Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Teddy, A Super Magnet, A Treehouse, Green Rabbit (mentioned), A Surprise, Bernie the Parrot, The Red Rocket, A Disco Machine (cameo), A Giant Cake, Ice Skates and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Scarecrow, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Cornish Caper, Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb, Postman Pat and the Lost Pigeon, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue (cameo), Postman Pat and the Very Important Person and Postman Pat and the Space Suit (mentioned) Specials: *Postman Pat's ABC *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas (cameo) *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party He also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Peformers *Ken Barrie (Telelvision Series; Seasons 1 - 6) *Lewis MacLeod (Television Series; Season 7 onwards) *Darren Richardson (Movie) Trivia *Alf's model, along with Ted Glen's, made a cameo appearances as burglars in one episode of another Woodland Animations series, "Bertha". Gallery AlfSeason1.jpg|Alf in Season 1 AlfThompson.jpg|Alf in Season 3 AlfThompsonSeason7.jpg|Alf in Season 7 Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.56.31 am.png|Alf in "Gran" Postman pat cast.jpg|Alf and the cast of the Specsavers Advert AlfThompsonLongleat.jpg|Early Longleat Model Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Males